Prindella Grizzwalda Dorey
Prindella Grizzwalda Dorey is a fictional villain of Martin Mystery series. She appeared in episode 12 of the first season, Nightmare of the Coven. She also appears in volume 28 of Martin Mysteré comics, but with another name. Her weakness is water. Bio Centuries ago, under unknown circumstances, Prindella was trapped beneath the earth of what would later become Cap Ferrat by a spell. In the 21st century, the Nardin College was built on top of the grounds. One night, three students found an old spell book and decided to play with it. They hardly expected the spell to actually work and summon Prindella back. The principal came across her in the basement and she turned him into a rat. His disappearance caught the attention of the CENTER who sent Martin, Diana and Java to investigate. Having disguised herself as the intern principal, she greeted them but during the discussion, Martin nearly spilt water on her but she managed to brush it off and send them away. She later called Zoe, one of the girls who had accidentally summoned her, to her office. There she turned her into a witch. Prindella then decided to call all the students to the Assembly Hall and revealed her true form. She announced her intention of turning them all into witches and conquer the world. As she began transforming them, Martin and Java interfered and escaped with Diana. Prindella managed to corner them and prepared to attack them when Diana surprised her with a fire hose and drenched her. Weakened, the witch teleported away to recover. Her minions later caught Diana and turned her into one of them. Delighted her coven was complete, Prindella was in for yet another unpleasant surprise. Martin crept up behind her and challenged her. Mocking him, she fired a spell and sent him flying across the room. She decided to finish off Java and Martin once and for all but before she could react, Martin drew a circle on the floor around her and enacted a spell that banished Prindella back to the Underworld. Once she vanished, the girls reverted to normal and the principal turned back into a human. Personality In her guise of intern principle Miss Dorey, she put on a formal and patient attitude. The only time she risked blowing her cover was when Martin spilt water on her in her office. She snapped at him but quickly regained her composure. Once she dropped her disguise and revealed her true self to the students, her real characteristics emerged. She had a thirst for power and was sadistic, turning the principal into a rat for her own amusement. She had full confidence in her powers and did not once consider Martin, Diana or Java as potential threats, toying with them when they confronted her and mocking them when they tried to hinder her plans. This was a factor in her defeat at their hands. Powers and abilities Prindella was a powerful witch with a large number of magical powers. It is interesting to note that any spell she cast seemed to have a permanent effect as long as she was present on Earth. This is further proven by the fact that once Martin enacted a spell to banish her back to beneath the earth, all her magic was nullified: the girls were restored to normal and any trace of her presence was utterly gone. Nevertheless, Prindella could still use dark magic to perform spectacular feats which included: * transformation: her "signature" spell involved turning other girls into witches. The spell worked by blowing a small green vapor cloud from her mouth onto the person's face or by shooting magical bolts of energy from her fingertips. The change took a few seconds. Their appearance became similar to Prindella's and they were unquestionably obedient. Her witches could also turn other girls into witches and displayed unnatural strength. * shapeshifting: she could hide her true hideous appearance and look like a normal human woman. * telekinesis: she could move objects with her mind. She used this power to seal all the doors and trap the girls in the assembly hall. * phasing: Prindella could walk through walls and phase through solid matter. * teleportation: she was able to transport herself from one location to another instantaneously by vanishing in a cloud of green vapor. * energy projection: offensively, she could fire green orbs of magic energy from her hands. This attack was powerful enough to send Martin flying across a room. * spell casting: as a witch, Prindella could cast various spells. She could alter the appearance of an entire room and give it a medieval and decrepit look. She could also turn people into toads and rats. More complexe spells required chanting in Latin to be cast. * agrokinesis: during her initial attack in the assembly hall, she caused large roots to burst out from under the floor and used them to chase Diana. * slime generation: like many of the entities encountered by Martin and his friends, Prindella created a type of supernatural green slime. She turned the floor of the school basement into a large pool of slime in an attempt to trap Martin and Java. * immortality: it is possible that Prindella is immortal, as the only way to defeat her was to enact a spell which exiled her from Earth and trapped her in the world beneath. Weaknesses As powerful as she was, Prindella still had a number of particular weaknesses. First and foremost was her vulnerability to the element of water. It seemed to seriously alarm her whenever she got wet and when she got hit with a fire hose, she screamed and needed to retreat and recover. She was also vulnerable to magic. She was powerless to counter the spell that trapped her under the earth. This could hint that while her own powers were strong, if she is taken by surprise with another magical attack, she is particularly vulnerable. Trivia * Prindella is the first witch character in the animated series.The second was Carlin. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Villains